A New Family
by Angel Dragonia2
Summary: Ema has 6 other siblings. How will this affect the Asahina Brothers. Who will go after who and can they keep their heads on straight while trying to remain one big happy family? Rated T for now I do not own Brothers Conflict Just my characters.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Brothers conflict

I do however own my own characters.

this will be another Free write kind of Fan fiction. I have no plot for this so it's just word barf.

* * *

Yuki sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her midnight black hair made her pale skin look even more so. But the contrast of her skin and her hair made her lovely blue eyes shine even more. Covering her face up with the medical face mask she walked out to see herself in a full length mirror. She was wearing a baggy sweater along with simple jeans her hair clearly covering the whole back of her shirt. Shaking her head she walked out of her old room with her bag and she looked at their old home. She had been the one to take care of the moving preparations for all eight of them.

"Mimi! Ema! Lets get going already!" Her soft voice called out in the nearly empty home. Ema came out in her usual get up and she smiled as Mimi came running out dressed in a cute new outfit their father had gotten for her over seas. She was in a cute lavender sundress with lavender stockings and cute little purple shoes. " Are you excited?" Yuki asked and watched as Mimi nodded as she smiled brightly. Taking Mimi's hand they started off.

It didn't take them long to get to the new home, but when they arrived it looked like the movers had already arrived and their things were taken inside. Ema ran over to two male and Yuki and Mimi made their way over to them as well.

" Um Excuse me! Hello! " Ema spoke but by then Yuki and Mimi arrived behind her.

" Hi you must be our new sisters. Or well Some of them. We already took care of your things. I hope we managed to separate them correctly. They were properly labeled after all so their shouldn't be too much to worry about."The older one said.

Yuki smiled softly behind the medical mask " o-oh thanks."

Masaomi smiled softly " I'm the oldest, Masaomi and here is the youngest Wataru."

Wataru smiled brightly " Hey there! whats up" Wataru then spotted Mimi. " Are you my new little sis?!" Mimi hid behind Yuki shyly.

Yuki bent down to get to wataru's level " Yes she is.. but she is shy so you will have to forgive her. She will warm up to you soon enough." Wataru smiled.

Ema smiled softly " Thanks for having us, It's great to be here!" She gave a polite bow before standing back up and helping Yuki back up as well.

" Well We are glad you are here" Masaomi motioned for them to come in.

Yuki, Ema and Mimi all followed as Masaomi showed them to their rooms. Yuki took her time and started to help Mimi with her room. Once Mimi's room was done they both went to Yuki's room and organized as well. Yuki also took this time to set up her computer and get things set up for tonight's live stream. Once things were settled she smiled softly. " Shall we go get Ema and explore Mimi" Mimi couldn't help but nod excitedly. Yuki smiled as they both headed over to Ema's room. Mimi spotted Ema turn the corner and she hurried off to go catch up. When Yuki turned the corner both Ema and Mimi were gone. She figured that Ema had her. So when she proceeded to walk Juli ran into her foot. " Juli?" She giggled and picked up the Squirrel and she walked along " Lets go find Ema." Spotting an Elevator she stopped when she heard it ding. Juli managed to wiggle out of her hands and run behind the little couch they had there. Seeing a Man come out she blinked. Was that one of the brothers or did they have other people living here too? Seeing the male look and find Juli and then another man pick the Squirrel up Yuki spoke "a-ah please don't irritate him."

Both men looked over at her " Is this thing yours?"

Yuki smiled softly " Actually it's my little siblings Squirrel."Both men stood up as Yuki got closer to them. The blonde haired male put Juli in her arms and Yuki held the Squirrel.

" We are heading to the Kitchen why not come along pretty lady" The blonde said.

Yuki fidgeted a little " I guess I should. I need to find my little sisters. Oh I'm Yuki, the eldest" All of them got into the Elevator as Juli seemed to go on a rant. "Juli please. Calm down"

The blonde looked at Yuki and introduced themselves " I am Kaname the third oldest and this is Subaru the 5th youngest."

Subaru looked at Kaname with irritation " why do you got to say it like that. Any who is it just me or does that Squirrel seem to hate us." they stopped on the third floor and Yuki blinked " Oh Iori! your back early today."

Iori sighed softly " Not by my doing. Ukyo told me to come home."

Kaname smiled softly " Oh Iori this is Yuki the Eldest of the Hinata's. Yuki this is Iori the fourth youngest." Getting to the fourth floor Kaname smiled " I gotta go change but I'll be there in a bit."

Iori nodded slightly and looked at Subaru " Kay, Are these all going to the kitchen?"

Subaru nodded " yeah can you grab some for me?"

Iori glanced at Yuki " sure." Turning his attention to Juli as he picked up the bags he asked " What is that?".

Yuki smiled softly " a-ah He's Juli, My little siblings pet squirrel. He is, mostly, harmless".

Getting to the fifth floor the doors opened and Juli managed to get out of her arms again. " Well he is on the hunt for Ema." Taking a couple of the bags that were still on the ground she helped them get all of it into the Kitchen. Managing to get to the stairs She heard her little sister and Juli freaking out.

"Give us a welcome home hug. It's nice to meet you sis." Yuki saw the white haired male hugging Ema with Mimi behind Ema looking scared. But before she could drop the bags and run over two things happened. Juli had jumped off the little balcony and a black haired male had smacked The white haired male on the back of the head.

" I'm sorry you had to see that. My name is Azusa and it's good to have you here." the black haired one stated.

The White haired male stood up and rubbed the side of his head " ow~ that hurt."

Ema looked confused and a little surprised But Mimi seemed to be interested But before the twins could explain Mimi spoke "Twins!" She said excitedly as she pointed to Azusa and The white haired male.

" Yes Me and Tsubaki are twins." The black haired one said with a soft smile.

Yuki smiled softly as Subaru came back over to her and grabbed the bags " Go ahead I got this thanks for the help."

Yuki panicked a little " a-ah sorry."

Subaru shook his head " It's fine go on." He turned back and took the bags to the kitchen.

Yuki started to head down the stairs but A male with glasses walked in with a tray. " Alright you two lets not intimidate to meet you I am Ukyo I am the Lawyer of the family." But before he could say anymore he heard Juli. Yuki decided she would make her presence known.

" I am sorry about him. He's just protective over the younger ones." Yuki said as she got on the last step.

When Mimi saw Yuki she hurried over " Yu!"

Yuki managed to pick her up and smiled " Did I scare you Mimi?"

Mimi shook her head no but then spoke up " You disappeared though! You okay?"

Yuki nodded " Yes The brothers are helpful around here so I managed to find you two."

Mimi smiled brightly " yay!"

Looking at her new brothers she spoke " I'm Yuki the oldest. I hope Ema and Mimi have introduced themselves properly"

Mimi nodded and Ema smiled " Yes I made sure Mimi did her greetings properly."

The one known as Tsubaki hugged Ema " Your so pretty and nice." Juli started to hiss as Yuki put Mimi down. Mimi looked at Yuki worried and guided her to the seats.

That was when another presence was made known " Guys! I thought I told you I don't wanna see your game here!"

Tsubaki smirked " Well look who decided to show up!"

The red head sounded irritated " Yeah well I live here! and I don't wanna have to watch your make out sessions." That was when he seemed to realize who exactly was in the room. Hurrying down the stairs and over to them he gasped " No way!"

Ema seemed to smile a little " Yusuke! Hi!"

Yusuke seemed to try to be grasping on to any information he had " What are you doing here?!" Yuki seemed to just giggle as she watched.

Ukyo sighed softly " Tsubaki you didn't tell him?"Tsubaki couldn't help but snicker

" What but why!? let me guess you forgot!" Yusuke seemed to growl out at Tsubaki.

Tsubaki looked at Yusuke with a sad look " You know your tone sounds really judgmental right now"

Yusuke looked at Ema and sighed " Look I did not sign up for this mess. Your my classmate not my sister got it?"

Tsubaki sighed " Seriously? Why are you being so dramatic bro? you can't just disown her" They started to head over to the side to discuss things in private. Yuki giggled softly as she sat there.

Mimi sat by her side holding her hand keeping an eye on her biggest sister " Yu." Mimi couldn't help but whine softly.

" I'm fine Mimi. I just need a little rest that is all." Yuki stated and Mimi seemed to leave it at that which she was thankful for.

Yuki heard another pair of foot steps coming down the stairs and she blinked. " And at last We meet My little sisters. You both look lovely." Walking over to Ema he took her hand and spoke " If you are ever in need of a riveting Buddha sermon I would be delighted to give you one my dear." He then kissed her hand. Yuki covered her mouth trying so hard not to laugh right now knowing exactly what Juli would do. She had warned the male. Juli jumped onto Ema's hand and looked at Kaname. " Oh I remember you" He spoke but before he could say or do anything else Juli scratched him across the nose. "Ow!" Standing up quickly he covered his nose.

Ema gasped as she held Juli trying to prevent any more harm to the male. Yuki couldn't help but giggle a little. Slowly one by one the brothers came to sit down making Ema, Mimi and Yuki in the middle. Ema fidgeted with her sleeves and it was something that Masaomi noticed " Is it cold in here? Do you need me to turn the air down?"

Ema shook her head " a-ah no. I'm fine." Mimi took this time to look at her older sister who looked like she was trying to suppress a migraine.

Kaname looked at them " No it's not. In fact it's a little stuffy Compression of body heat does that."

Ema looked at him " a-h right yes. I'm sorry about Juli hurting you earlier."

Kaname smiled " Please don't worry about it. I can't be mad about him trying to make new friends. Soon it will be like he is my pet too." Juli jumped onto Mimi's shoulder and hissed at him making Kaname back up a little and smile sheepishly.

" I am so sorry" Ema said as she pulled back Juli back to her lap.

Masaomi smiled softly " were you surprised there are so many of us?"

Ema shook her head " A little. I knew there where a lot of you... but it's hard not to be over whelmed. I mean I'm just used to the eight of us... and now I have 13 more brothers."

Wataru smiled " It's going to be super cool to have more brothers and older sisters and a new younger sister!" Wataru then looked at Mimi " Hey you wanna go see a giant bunny! It's in my room! come on I'll show you."

Masaomi smiled softly and placed a hand on wataru's shoulder " Not now Wataru they just got here." He said politely. Wataru seemed to whine. Masaomi then looked at Yuki, Ema and Mimi " And this isn't even all of us if you can believe it."

Ema smiled softly " Ah there are still Five more of us too."

Kaname smiled " well two don't live here. One is at work, and then you have this guy." Kaname turned on the tv. to show an Idol singing.

Wataru smiled " Look It's Fuuto!"

Ema blinked " Thats Fuuto?"

Tsubaki huffed as he held the Pillow. " That fake smile looks like a cry for help." Azusa tried not to laugh at his twin's comment.

Subaru sighed " He's on Tour."

Iori smiled softly " I was wondering where he went. I knew I hadn't seen him around."

Yusuke sighed " Last thing I heard he was in Hokkaido"

Ukyo smiled as he looked at the girls " Have you ever been there? We can tell Fuuto to bring back gifts if you want"

Ema smiled softly " thanks that would be nice."

Masaomi smiled softly " Fuuto is our little rock star brother. all his fans know him by a different last name though. can you believe he is this famous at 15?"

Yuki smiled softly but before she could say anything Mimi did "Niji, and Dai are famous too!" Yuki smiled as she grabbed the remote and searched for one of their songs on the tv. Putting it up the boys got a good preview of who 'Niji' and 'Dai' were.

"Niji is actually Bora who is the one with the Lavender in his bleach blonde hair. and Dai is actually Daichi and he has Dark purple in his Dirty blonde hair. Interesting fact boys." Yuki said as she looked at Tsubaki and Azusa " They are twins as well."

The brothers took in the two idols appearances. Bora had shoulder length Bleach blonde hair with a lavender streak along with Bi-colored eyes of green and blue, Bora had lovely sun kissed skin and he seemed almost feminine compared to the other idol. Daichi on the other hand had Dirty blonde hair that was shaved on both side but the top kept long. A streak in the long part of his hair was a dark purple. His skin was also sun kissed and unlike his twin he seemed a bit more toned and Dominant. Yusuke seemed to blurt out " You mean to tell me... that MYSTIC STARZ is your siblings?" Yusuke asked shocked.

Yuki nodded smiling but Mimi whined and whispered to Yuki" Yu~ Tell them about Panda!"

Yuki smiled softly " Nah How about we keep Panda a secret like he wanted".Mimi seemed to pout as she looked at her eldest sister. Yuki felt her head spinning again. Moving her hand up to her nose and pinching there to try and release some of the stress she got up making the brothers look at her.

" Is everything alright Yuki?"Masaomi asked worried.

Yuki nodded as she went into her purse and she grabbed the bottle. " Just need some aspirin." Opening the bottle she pulled down the Medical mask and before she could even open the bottle She fell to her knees her legs giving out from under her. Managing to catch herself on the floor so her face didn't hit the ground she panted. She needed the room to stop spinning and her headache to go away.

Masaomi hurried over and felt her head. " Your burning up!"

Mimi got up scared " Yu I told you to be careful today!" she whimpered out. Ema placed a hand on on Mimi's shoulder trying to keep her calm.

Masaomi picked her up bridal style and looked at his brothers " Ukyo can you pick those pills up and throw them down the toilet. they are no good anymore once they hit the ground." Ukyo nodded " Kaname can you come get Yuki's door for me?"

Kaname looked at the others " Keep our little sisters calm now. We can handle Little sis Yu ". Making their way up to Yuki's room Masaomi put her in bed and covered her up before texting Ukyo what medication he would need in order to sooth the symptoms for Yuki. Kaname sat down on the chair and he looked at the computer " Do you need this on?"

Yuki looked at her computer and smiled softly " ah no go ahead and turn it off. I was going to stream today but It seems like I can't" Kaname looked at her and blinked confused. " Oh I am a Web caster. I make videos for the internet." Kaname made an 'ah' noise before turning off the computer for her. Ukyo walked in with the medication and a cup of water. Giving it to Yuki, Yuki took it before laying back down.

Masaomi looked around her room and noticed a little rack for all the different masks she had " Do you get sick often?" He asked.

Yuki made a soft noise as if she was trying to think. " It would probably be better if you asked if I ever got a break from being sick. I have a weak immune system. I've tried building it up but nothing seems to work."

Masaomi nodded in understanding " I see. Well we will try our best to keep you in top health alright."

Yuki nodded slightly. " I hope I didn't scare Mimi too bad. She worries so much when she shouldn't She thinks I am some fragile glass vase that will break even at the sight of being dropped. " she stated.

a Light blonde haired male poked his head in " Hello?"

They all looked at the door Masaomi smiled " Louis I didn't realize you were home."

Louis smiled softly " Yeah I heard people talking in here. So I decided to come check things out. I was going to head upstairs to meet the new siblings but looks like I found one already." He said with a soft smile.

Yuki smiled softly as she sat up " Sorry about all of this. " Louis shook his head and walked over and played with her hair a little "It's no problem. But I would love to do your hair some time."

Yuki smiled softly " I am sure my other siblings would love that."

Masaomi smiled " How are you holding up? Any dizziness now?"

Yuki shook her head " the medication seems to be working for now. But I am going to relax for a while to make sure it stays that way."

Masaomi nodded as he stood up " It would probably be best if we have Rice soup tonight."

Ukyo looked at Yuki " Does that sound alright?"

Yuki looked at them " Sure"

They all started to head out but Masaomi stopped " The pluming on this level needs to be fixed so you will have to go to the fifth floor to take a bath and show until we manage to get it fixed. There is a map of the place on your desk"

Yuki smiled " thanks"

Ukyo nodded " Don't stay up there too late."

Yuki nodded and Kaname smiled softly at her " Goodnight and sweet dreams sis." He closed the door after turning off the light for her.

The brothers made their way back to other group who had remained watching Videos of Mystic Starz and Fuuto's performances. Masaomi smiled at the sight and spoke" She is going to be fine. She just needs rest." This seemed to have calmed Mimi down quite a bit. "Mimi how about you tell us a bit about yourself" Masaomi said as he and the other older brothers sat down.

Mimi held onto Ema's hand as Wataru seemed to get excited " yeah!"

Mimi fidgeted "a-ah I like helping Panda cook... and When Dai and Niji are home we go to the park. Ah Me and Yu do Artwork together. I made a pretty birdy once on one of her artworks" She said smiling softly.

Yusuke looked at Mimi and Ema " Okay I've been wondering this for some time since she keeps saying it. Who in the world is 'Panda'?"

Mimi looked at Yusuke and pouted " Panda is Panda!" Yusuke looked at her irritated. The Elevator seemed to ding and footsteps could be heard. "Panda? Panda is that you?" Mimi seemed to get a little excited.

Yusuke grumbled out " Who is panda!"

Someone cleared their throat " I believe She is talking about me. I'm sorry she loves calling me Panda because I am always wearing this." A Male with a baggy Panda hoodie came down the stairs and he stood there. Taking his hood off to show his Blonde hair with his bangs having purple tips he looked at them as Mimi ran over

" Panda! Your home! Is Dai and Niji with you?!" Mimi asked excited.

" Ah, No Sorry Mi. They had to go do some recordings." He said as he bent down and patted her head softly. " Anyway I should introduce myself properly shouldn't I?" Mimi nodded excitedly as He stood up. " I am Kiyoshi Second Youngest of the Hinata family. I am sorry for my tardiness and my two brothers absence. "

Ukyo shook his head " They are idols correct? we have a brother in the idol business as well so we understand."

Kiyoshi smiled as he looked at Mimi as she tugged on his sleeve " Could you make me a snack?" She whispered as if trying not to upset anyone.

He smiled softly "I can't tonight Mimi I have Homework and Unpacking I have to do. But here I did bring home a snack for you." He said as he offered her a small bag of unsweetened treats. Looking up at Wataru he smiled " I brought some for you too"

Wataru hurried over " Really?! Your the best!"

Kiyoshi smiled softly " Ah It's the least I could do Since I can't make dinner tonight."

Ema perked at this. " Ah About that! Kiyo!, Ukyo is normally the one that makes dinner here."

Kiyokshi looked up to see the male with Glasses " Ah I see. Well uh.." Fidgeting slightly he looked to the side as if trying to avoid any and all confrontation.

" Do not worry Kiyoshi. I am no demon when it comes to the Kitchen. In fact it would probably help to have a helping hand in the kitchen." Ukyo said softly.

Kiyoshi seemed to smile at this. " If you even need me to I can cook when ever you need a break. Just tell me how many I am cooking for the day of."

Ukyo smiled softly " I have a system for that so I'll show you those ropes when the time comes. But you go focus on your homework. You know where your room is right?"

Kiyoshi nodded "Yeah I stopped by it on my way there. " Before Kiyoshi could turn around to leave Mimi grabbed his sleeve again and whimpered.

Kiyoshi's eyes softened as he sat down and pulled Mimi into his lap " Whats the matter princess. You not feeling good again?" Mimi shook her head as she burred her face into his shoulder. Glancing around quickly he could instantly tell why she was clinging to him. " It's okay Princess. I know it's scary meeting so many new people. If you want...would you like me to study down here?" He asked looking at her.

Mimi clung to him " Please"

Ema sighed softly " Sorry Kiyoshi."

Kiyoshi shook his head " It's because Daichi isn't here." He stood up still holding Mimi and he walked over and sat against a wall. " It's okay Princess. You know your two knights will always protect you"

Mimi smiled a little " Yeah Dai and Juli are protective!" She said with a soft giggle. She snuggled into him as he pulled out his study book.

Ukyo Smiled softly at the image and walked off to go prepare dinner. Time seemed to fly by for everyone. Before anyone knew it It was nearly dark time. Ema had gotten tired after dinner so she had taken a shower and headed off to bed. Kiyoshi had gotten Mimi all ready for bed as well So when she was in bed he let the other brothers take their showers while he kept studying. It had gotten late and Kiyoshi looked around It was clearly after night fall and He obviously lost track of time. Getting up he walked to the elevator and went down to his room. Spotting all of the boxes he sighed before moving forward and started to look though them all and he found the things he needed to take a shower along with his normal nightwear. Glancing inside the box he wondered if he should bring the Make up box along with him. Surely that would bring attention to him though. Sighing deeply he walked out of his room and started back up to the fifth floor to take a shower. Heading to where the shower was he opened the door to see no one in there. Sighing deeply he walked in and closed the door behind him. He just prayed everyone went to sleep already, No one needed to see the scars and bruises on his body.

Masaomi sighed as he rubbed his face. Everyone was in bed finally and he had to work soon. He should probably take a shower before he heads to work. Walking to the Shower on the fifth floor he opened the door to see Kiyoshi finishing up. " Oh Kiyosh-" His eyes fell onto the males bare chest, that was covered in what looked like to him Surgery scars and Fight scars. Looking at the males shocked face he could see the male clearly had a black eye. Before Kiyoshi could run out of the room Masaomi walked in and closed and locked the door behind him. Walking over to the cabinets he looked though them before finding some bruise cream and some natural Concealer Walking over Masaomi couldn't help but corner the scared boy. " Calm down I am just going to help." Placing the containers on the sink he uncapped the Bruise cream and started to apply it " Tell me what happened."

Kiyoshi bit his lip but sighed knowing he should tell him." I-I go to an all boys private school. It being an All boys Private school there is a lot of testosterone in the air. The guys tend to pick on me because of ...well because they know I don't fight back."

Masaomi blinked " Why is that?"

Kiyoshi sighed softly " I don't like violence. I...I was adopted into this family...Me Bora and Daichi were at least...Our Parents...weren't the best before they passed on."

Masaomi's eye's seemed to flicker a little. " I see. So what do you plan to do?"

Kiyoshi fidgeted " We tried talking to the principle, But what you see was the result of that."

Masaomi made a humming noise " Maybe we should transfer you over to where Ema and Yusuke go to school." He said as he finished with the Bruise cream.

Masaomi started up with the Concealer as he heard Kiyoshi spoke " Do you think we could do that?"

Masaomi couldn't help but nod up quickly he smiled softly " I'll get it done for you. Are you going to go to school tomorrow?"

Kiyoshi fidgeted " I don't want to... but I have tests I have to do and it wouldn't do me any good to let my grades slip because of stupid bullies."

Masaomi placed a hand on Kiyoashi's head " Don't worry about that right now Kiyoshi. If you need anything else don't hesitate to come to us brothers alright. We don't bite. Or well Fuuto might but he's harmless. "

Kiyoshi nodded " Thank you Masaomi."

Smiling softly Masaomi nodded " Go ahead and get to bed. If you do end up not wanting to go to school don't hesitate to have Ukyo call the school. Just tell him I said you could stay home."

Kiyoshi nodded and got on his Panda themed Night wear. " Well I'll be off then. Good night Masaomi."

Masaomi nodded " Night Kiyoshi."

* * *

OHHHH MYYY GOOODDD

Okay so yes I took out the part with Mafan Syndrome. I didn't feel comfortable enough to write about it and kinda why I stopped writing all together... so I changed it. Because I have the power to do that xD

I didn't think I would actually end up doing this. I really didn't x.x

Anywho the brothers and Ema are the ages they are in the first Episode of Brothers Conflict

New Characters Ages (so no one gets confused)

Yuki - 25

Matt - 23

Hitoka - 21

Daichi, Bora, Koyushi - 16

Mimi- 9


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Brothers conflict

I do however own my own characters.

 _ **Recap:**_ _Kiyoshi nodded and got on his Panda themed Night wear. " Well I'll be off then. Good night Masaomi." Masaomi nodded " Night Kiyoshi."_

* * *

Kiyoshi grumbled softly as he woke up pulling his phone over he saw it was still early. Rolling out of bed because he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Not with the pain going though his body from yesterdays bully session. Getting out of his room still dressed in his Sleep wear he made his way to the kitchen. He started to pour himself a drink. Spotting the schedule on the fridge he took a drink of his water as he examined it. So by this schedule Ukyo, Subaru, Yusuke, Wataru, Ema,Mimi and himself would be up. 7 meals would have to be created. Sounded simple enough. What should he make was the real question here though. Maybe a traditional Japanese breakfast would be good. Nodding to himself he started to get to work.

But before he could get to far in the process Ukyo came down dressed. " Ah I see we have an early riser."

Kiyoshi tensed and looked back " a-ah yeah."

Ukyo got his apron on and he walked over " so what are we making?"

Kiyoshi fidgeted a little " Just a Traditional Japanese breakfast. I figured it's going to be a stressful week for everyone so we should have something simple but filling so everyone can focus on whats on their minds and whats ahead instead of their stomachs."

Ukyo nodded " Sounds good" Ukyo started to help prepare the food.

"We are going to need Seven meals" Ukyo stated.

Kiyoshi nodded " I figured. The Chart is really easy to understand"

Ukyo smiled " I am glad you are able to understand it I tried to make it simple for when I can't be home and someone else has to make the meals. Just last night I added your family to it though."

Kiyoshi nodded " Um, Ukyo?"

Ukyo glanced at Kiyoshi " What is it Kiyoshi?"

Kiyoshi fidgeted as he put in the rice. " ah What would you think of me if I didn't go to school today?"

Ukyo stopped what he was doing and turned his full attention to the other male in the room. " What do you mean Kiyoshi?"

Kiyoshi stopped and turned on the rice so it could cook. " Um, What I mean is" Pausing for a moment before sighing he decided to just tell Ukyo. It would be best to have the oldest brothers in on what was going on...right? Looking at the male, Kiyoshi spoke. " For a while now the school I go to has a bad bully problem. But despite that it's one of the few best schools in our area. While I am not the dumbest person there...I tend to get bullied on a lot because I don't fight back like the others and They know it. Masaomi said I could stay home today if I wanted, But I just" He sighed as he looked away as he held one arm with the other feeling like he had just ripped his own heart out and presented it to an unknown force.

Ukyo sighed as he thought about it. " I have a feeling that's not all of it?"

Kiyoshi shook his head no. " Masaomi also asked me what I wished to do about it..He gave me the option of transferring to Ema and Yusuke's school but he would need to get the paperwork in order for me to transfer. "

Ukyo thought about this for a moment while he focused on the food " Stay home. I'll call you off for today."Kiyoshi looked up at Ukyo with watery eyes. " It's dangerous for you to be in a position where a bullies are constantly after you and the school does nothing about it. It could make your body that fragile and then you would really have to stay home for serious issues. You should really stay home, At least for today." Kiyoshi nodded and started to work on breakfast again as Ukyo excused himself to go call Kiyoshi off.

Ema happened to call out as she smelled the food " Oh hey! good morning Kiyoshi!" She said excitedly as she walked down the stairs.

Kiyoshi smiled weakly at her " Morning Ema, did you sleep well?"

Ukyo walked back over putting his phone in his pocket and smiled at Kiyoshi " It's taken care of."

Kiyoshi smiled softly and whispered" Thank you Ukyo."

Ukyo looked over to see Ema and smiled " Morning."

Ema smiled " Morning Ukyo!"

Mimi worked her way down the steps carefully holding Juli " Em-em...Panda...?"

Kiyoshi smiled softly " Morning Princess."Mimi smiled softly as she walked over and sat down. Juli jumped onto the table and sniffed the food.

Ema looked at them " Could I help out with anything?"

Ukyo smiled " sure We need seven servings of Rice. Can you manage that?"

Ema nodded and smiled brightly " Of course!" Hurrying over the three managed to get Breakfast on the table as Wataru, Subaru and Yusuke made their way down stairs.

" Morning Sis. How you doing?" Wateru said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Ema smiled " Very well. Thanks for asking!"

Wataru couldn't help but smile " You get to have breakfast with us all the time now right?"

Ema couldn't help but giggle " Yep but not just me. Lucky us. Thanks for asking"

Seeing Yusuke and Subaru come down Kiyoshi smiled softly " Morning everyone."

Subaru looked at Kiyoshi and blinked " uh...yeah." He turned and went to the table.

Yusuke on the other hand looked hard at Kiyoshi. " Why aren't you dressed?" Kiyoshi seemed to tense a little.

Ema blinked as she looked at what Kiyoshi was wearing " Kiyo-"

Kiyoshi managed to cut her off " Nah don't worry Ema. Masaomi just suggested I take the day off. He said that It seemed I was being a little slow with my reactions, He doesn't want me getting sick and so he just wanted me to take it easy today. Nothing big."

This seemed to ease Ema's worry a little " You need to take care of yourself Kiyoshi."

Kiyoshi nodded slightly " I know " Once everyone was settled and the food was on the table he let them eat but Ema's phone rang.

" Huh... It's Daichi." Ema picked up the phone and nodded before giggling and smiling softly " Yes He's here and fine, He must have forgot his phone in his room Daichi He did say he wasn't feeling good. " Kiyoshi blinked and felt around for his phone before blushing slightly and looking away. " Oh no He's not going today. The Eldest brother is a Doctor and suggested He stay home today." Smiling softly she finished up her breakfast and she gathered up the dishes and put them in the sink " Sure I'll tell him... see you late...bye" Hanging up her phone she walked over to Kiyoshi and gave him a kiss as he held out her lunch " Daichi said that that he and Bora will be here for dinner. He said to tell you to take it easy today and to text him when you get your phone."

Kiyoshi nodded as he looked at her " alright. Will you take Mimi to school? Or is it too much?"

Ema nodded " Don't worry, it's on the way so me and Yusuke can take her."

Mimi smiled as she looked up at Yusuke with excited eyes.

Yusuke couldn't help but smile softly " You excited kiddo?" Mimi nodded quickly and took his hand.

Kiyoshi watched as Ema and Yusuke walked Wataru and Mimi off. " Well let me do the dishes. I am sure you have work you have to worry about 'Kyo"

Ukyo smiled softly and patted him on the head softly " Alright Don't wear yourself out too much alright?" Kiyoshi nodded watching Ukyo leave. Looking at Subaru he smiled " Are you heading out too?"

Subaru nodded " I have Practice today even though I don't have classes."

Kiyoshi smiled softly " Good luck with your practice!"

Subaru smiled " thanks!" He said as he waved Kiyoshi off before hurrying off himself.

xXx

Mimi giggled as she held Yusuke and Ema's hand as she skipped along with Wateru ahead of them " I can't believe we go to the same school Mimi!" Wataru said excitedly.

" It is kind of surprising. But Since Yusuke or your brother's don't walk you to school I guess I never noticed. " Ema stated.

Wataru smiled " I'm a big boy and I can walk myself to school!" He said proudly.

Mimi held on to Ema's hand " Will you and Yuyu still walk me to school when I turn ten?" She almost whimpered out.

Ema smiled softly " If you want us to then we will."

Yusuke looked at Mimi " When did I get the nickname Yuyu!"

Mimi looked at Yusuke with a pout " You don't like it?"

Yusuke not too sure how to deal with this shook his head no. " I...I think it's cool... thanks."

Mimi smiled brightly " Your welcome Yuyu!" Wataru looked at Yusuke with a pout a little jealous of the attention Mimi was giving him. " 'Taru! There is the school. Bye Em-em!" Mimi said as she released both Yusuke's hand and Ema's before grabbing Wataru's hand.

Ema stopped her before she could get to far and she offered Mimi her lunch. " We will be by to pick you both up alright?"

Mimi nodded and Wataru smiled " Come on Mimi before we are late!" They both hurried off giggling as the ran. Ema and Yusuke then started to walk off to the train so they could get to school on time as well.

xXx

At home Kiyoshi was looking at who was next to get up. Looks like it would be Kaname, Tsubaki, Azusa, and Louis. Fixing something light but filling for all of them he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Looking over to see it was Louis he smiled " Morning Louis."

Louis looked a little surprised that Kiyoshi was still home " I though you like, had school." He said as he walked over and sat down at the table.

Kiyoshi smiled weakly " Masaomi thought it would be good for me to stay home today while He gets me transfered into Ema and Yusuke's school."

Before Louis could really ask what was going on at school Kaname did. " What dares troubles my new littlest brother enough for him to transfer?" Kiyoshi tensed and sighed.

He spoke as he prepared the plates for both Louis and Kaname " Well There is a big bully problem at school... It, I," He sighed softly not really knowing how to explain it to them " Masaomi thinks My body will become too fragile to stress, The kids at school know that I don't fight back and decided to bully me for that when Bora and Daichi aren't around." Kaname looked at him as Kiyoshi placed the plates down on the table for them. " Masaomi gave me things so my body can heal up today...and he is switching me to Ema and Yusuke's school because me and Yuki already tried to talk to the Principle...but that just made things worse."

Kaname nodded " I see."

Seeing Azusa and Tsubaki come down Kiyoshi smiled " Morning do you two have time to eat?" He asked seeing they were basically ready to walk out the door.

Azusa looked at Kiyoshi and smiled softly " We actually just came back. We had to go in late last night and we ended up just staying there to get more done. Food sounds wonderful though!"

Tsubaki's eyes narrowed though " Kiyoshi I have two questions... or well more of an observation and a Question." Kiyoshi blinked as he looked at Tsubaki as if telling him to go ahead. " Are you and those two Star's you mentioned yesterday... uhh Bora and Daichi?" Tsubaki looked at Azusa to see if he got the names right. Azusa nodded and Tsubaki continued " Are you three Triplets by chance?"

Kiyoshi smiled softly " Looks like the cat it out of the bag."

Louis looked at Kiyoshi surprised " really? Like, I didn't even notice!" He said smiling.

Kiyoshi smiled softly and decided to reveal his other secret to them " Don't tell Yusuke but I used to be part of their Idol group too. But that was a long time ago. I mean I can still sing but I took a leave for a while They didn't want to stop singing so I allowed them to continue while I just take a break." He said.

Tsubaki nodded " Now for my Observation... Whats with the concealer on your face?"

Kiyoshi tensed softly "a-ah well... No point in hiding it. Ema and Mimi are gone so I don't have to worry about them...and Yuki knows." He grabbed a wet washcloth and he wiped off the make up making sure to get all of it.

Azusa covered his mouth as he saw the males black eye " Oh my god... when did that happen?" Azusa said as he hurried over and looked at the males eye. Louis stood up and looked at Kiyoshi's face as well.

" I am surprised you managed to hide that so well Kiyoshi." Kaname stated.

Kiyoshi sighed as he took Azusa's hands and pulled them away from his face " I am fine Azusa. It happened yesterday...Part of the reason I was late on arriving. Don't worry Masaomi is dealing with it. "

Azusa sighed softly " Alright... Tsubaki why not go run and get that Bruise cream in the bathroom. The least we can do is make sure it goes away faster." Tsubaki nodded and put his things down and hurried off to go get the bruise cream. While Tsubaki was getting the cream Kiyoshi managed to make both Azusa and Tsubaki their plates and put them on the table for them.

When he managed to get them both something to drink Tsubaki made it back with the cream. " Here, Come here kiddo" Tsubaki put some of the medication on his finger and put it over the bruise "There."

Louis shook his head before finishing his food and walking past them to rinse off his dishes. Making his way back over to Kiyoshi he pulled out a small hair clip he always kept with him and he pinned Kiyoshi's bangs back in a cute way. " So your hair doesn't get messed up because of the medicine. "

Kiyoshi smiled softy " thanks everyone. "

Cleaning off the table when everyone was done Kiyoshi told both Louis and Kaname to have a good day as they headed off for work. Looking up at Azusa and Tsubaki he blinked as the males were just sitting there. " uhh" He didn't know what to do.

Azusa smiled back at him " It's okay Kiyoshi. We'll be going upstairs shortly Tsubaki just has to get over how good the food was."

Kiyoshi shook his head " No no it's fine. I am just used to being alone."

Tsubaki looked back at him " what do you mean. Your triplets with Bora and Daichi aren't you?"

Kiyoshi sighed softly " yeah... but that doesn't mean they are always here. Bora is Daichi's twin... I am just an addition and the Youngest to make it worse."

Azusa and Tsubaki looked at each other and they both nodded " Kiyoshi want to meet someone really close to us?"

Kiyoshi blinked as he tilted his head " what do you mean?"

Tsubaki smirked and Azusa sighed " Go change into something more day time and put cover up on that eye. We are going on a trip!" Tsubaki said excitedly.

It took Kiyoshi about ten minutes to get dressed and cover the bruise with make up. This time he didn't do a sloppy job of it ether. Making his way down stairs Azusa looked a little surprised but Tsubaki just smiled " hehe looks like he is more like me than Natsume!" He laughed Azusa shook his head as he looked over Kiyoshi once more. The younger male was wearing skinny jeans along with a black and white shirt with a tiny panda on it along with the words Free hugs with a little heart. Of course he had his Panda hoodie over it. " Come on Kiyoshi." Kiyoshi quickly glanced at the list again to see if he needed to make any more meals but he saw that Masaomi would be going out for breakfast since the male had to work until noon today, Iori would be going out with friends and co-workers to eat today and then he knew Yuki wouldn't be eating until noon as well because the female tended to sleep that long when she was sick.

Hurrying to catch up with Azusa and Tsubaki he got between the two males " So where are we going?"

Tsubaki smiled as he pulled the males hood up and put it on his head " It's a secret!" Kiyoshi huffed as he walked along with the two. It took them a little while but they walked up to a house. Tsubaki pulled out some keys and opened it" NATSUME~" Tsubaki nearly screamed as he swung open the door making it bang on the wall behind it.

Azusa sighed softly as Natsume stormed out of his room dressed in his dress pants and his dress shirt " What the hell Tsubaki! I didn't give you the key so you can nag me!" He growled out. But when he saw Kiyoshi he blinked " who's this... are you kidnapping children now?" Natsume seemed to be mad from Kiyoshi's point of view.

Kiyoshi shook his head " a-ah no I'm actually one of their new siblings."

Natsume looked at Kiyoshi and sighed " Next time tell me.. " He said glaring at Azusa.

" Sorry Tsubaki threw this on us last minute."Azusa stated and watched as Natsume sighed softly.

" Of course he did. He always does. Come on in I have a couple minutes before work." Natsume stated as he went to go get his socks on. Kiyoshi walked in with Azusa and Tsubaki " So why the sudden visit? Why is he Home?" Natsume asked as he glanced up.

" Well it seems that we have another set of triplets and Kiyoshi here happens to be exactly like you" Tsubaki stated as he looked at the male. Natsume stood up at this and looked at Kiyoshi, blinking confused he looked at Azusa to explain. " He's the youngest and the other two are twins."

Natsume made the 'oh' face as he finally connected all the pieces. " Well It's always good to know that there are other people that know the situation" He stated as he walked over and patted Kiyoshi on the head.

Tsubaki couldn't help but grumble " Though Unlike you He has bullies"

Natsume looked at Kiyoshi " why not just fight them back?"

Azusa sighed softly " You think he would if he could?"

Natsume was confused once again. But before he could really sat anything his phone beeped alerting him it was close to the time he was supposed to leave. Finding one of his business cards with his personal number on it he walked over to Kiyoshi and offered it to him " Here. If you ever need to talk about anything...or need a place to escape to. Just call me. Your twin siblings might not know it now. But they need you. But if you ever need a break from the chaos that is that house I am here for you alright. Us twin wannabes got to stick together" This seemed to make Kiyoshi smile a little. But before Natsume could get away from him Kiyoshi pulled him in for a hug. Natsume a little surprised smiled softly before hugging him back.

" Thank you 'Sume" Kiyoshi said softly.

Natsume nodded and patted his head " Now go on, I got to work." Placing the bowls down for the cats he ushered the group of people out of his home before slipping on his own shoes and sighed softly " See you at the wedding!" Natsume said as he walked off to his car.

Tsubaki smiled as he looked at Kiyoshi who seemed in better spirits " Now there is that smile!"

Azusa silently shook his head smiling as well before stating" Lets get back home before Masaomi finds out we brought Kiyoshi out of the house" Tsubaki couldn't help but whine at his brother's comment.

Tsubaki managed to get Azusa to go shopping along with him and Kiyoshi. They bought him some things that seemed to interest him while they were out,That being mostly Some Manga and Cook books. But when they arrived home it managed to be nearly ten minutes to noon. Kiyoshi smiled softly as they walked into the door only to spot the one person he didn't suspect to be here at that moment.

" Ah Kiyoshi. Why are you home?" A Male with Black hair walked up the stairs. He was almost a little shorter than the twins.

" Matt! I thought you were still in France!" Kiyoshi exclaimed.

Matt smirked as he ruffled the smaller males hair " Now why would I miss this wonderful occasion? Designing Miss Miwa's dress and Dad's Tux. Along with all our new brothers tuxes and our outfits as well. I needed to come home sooner But I managed to get Miss Miwa's Dress and Dad's tux done already. So I figure I come home and start with everyone else's. Now Tell me why you are home? Yuki said something bout you being bullied and her handling it... Don't tell me it got worse?"

Kiyoshi nodded " It did. The oldest Masaomi is a doctor though. He thought it would be best if I stayed home for today so My body could relax. "

Someone cleared their throat behind them " Yes I did. But it seems you were on your feet all day thanks to the twins."

Kiyoshi turned around and smiled weakly " Ah. Well it's not all their fault Masa. I kinda felt a little depressed so they introduced me to 'Sume. then they took me shopping to keep me happy." He said as he poked his fingers together.

Masaomi sighed softly " Well...are you okay?" Masaomi said as he looked the male over.

"Just a little tired but nothing a nap could take care of." Kiyoshi responded.

Masaomi nodded " go on and take a nap then. Anywhere is fine, As long as you relax and keep from moving around too much. "

Kiyoshi nodded and smiled softly at Tsubaki and Azusa " Thank you for today Azu, 'Baki." He gave both of them a kiss on the cheek before taking the bag full of his things and hurrying to where his room was.

Matt chuckled softly as he watched Kiyoshi hurry along. " He wonders why I dress him in girl clothing. He's just too adorable." He couldn't help but coo. But then he glared at Azusa and Tsubaki " You defile my little innocent Kiyoshi and I will show you a real demon."

Tsubaki paled and Azusa shook his head " Understood. Come on Tsubaki you've distracted us long enough we have a script to practice." Tsubaki whined as he was pulled sighed softly before looking at Masaomi who looked exhausted " Thank you for watching over Kiyoshi for us. It's hard for me and Yuki to keep on top of things all the time. With Yuki's week immune system and My job pulling me all over the globe... It normally falls on to Ema to keep an eye on them all."

Masaomi smiled softly and spoke " Well you have Thirteen new brothers that would be more than willing to keep an eye on Kiyoshi. He's already pulled so many of us towards him. Hopefully that will take some of the burden off of you and Yuki." Matt couldn't help but smile at Masaomi's words.

"Spoken like a real big brother right Matt?" Yuki couldn't help but giggle out.

Matt smiled as he looked behind Masaomi to his older sister " Morning Yuki. How are you feeling today?"

Yuki smiled weakly " Much better than yesterday. I ended up having a bad migraine yesterday and Our new brothers helped out. I feel like a little child again." She cooed.

Matt chuckled as Yuki clung to him. " I'm glad you feel at home."

Masaomi looked at Yuki " Oh Yuki. Last night I caught Kiyoshi in the bathroom. He was pretty messed up from the bullies. He told me how you two went to the principle and it didn't help the situation. I hope you don't mind but I am switching him, Bora and Daichi all to Ema and Yusuke's school. I noticed that Bora and Daichi were in there so I talked to Rintarou about it and it seemed like Where ever Kiyoshi went so did Bora and Daichi."

Yuki sighed softly " Man I was really hoping that talking to the principle would work. Thank you Masaomi. I guess I should have just did that."

Masaomi shook his head " No It's always best to try and solve the problem before moving away from it. Kiyoshi isn't upset with you. He knows your intentions " Yuki smiled softly at Masaomi's kind words.

Matt sighed softly as he looked at the little group they had. " So Kiyoshi knows he is transferring but does Daichi and Bora?"

Masaomi smiled softly " I was going to have Kiyoshi tell them."

Matt shook his head and he smiled as he pulled out his phone calling Someone. When he heard a voice on the other line he smiled " Hey Tell your brother you two are switching to Ema's school. Kiyoshi was getting bullied again and the normal approach didn't work. " There was a sound of complain on the other end but Matt's face got serious " You two are in town? wait you guys went to school today? " There was sound of someone explaining something and Matt felt his pockets for his keys " I'll come and get you two. The last thing we need is him punching someone's face in. Meet me at the office." Matt hung up and Yuki looked at Matt. " Apparently Daichi knew who was bullying Kiyoshi and planned on taking care of it today. I'm going to get the twins now."

Yuki nodded and smiled softly " I'll lecture Daichi went they get home so don't worry about it." Matt nodded and winked at Masaomi who in turn just smiled softly.

Masaomi looked at Yuki " Daichi has a violent side?"

Yuki sighed thinking of the words she should use. " It's more like Daichi is Over protective for Kiyoshi. They had always been together up until recently so Daichi tends to worry too much for him." Masaomi nodded understanding the whole situation.

* * *

Woot another chapter! Hope everyone likes it!


End file.
